criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Kill a Mockingbird
To Kill a Mockingbird (Case #1) is a fanmade case created and featured by DiebytheSword, appearing as the very first case of his series and the first case of Grimmslaught. It is the first case to take place in Dark Forest, a district based in Grimmslaught. Plot Stats Victim *'Melvin Mockingbird' (Found dead without his eyes) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Suspects Profile *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance * Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance *The suspect has acid burns Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance *The suspect has acid burns Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes Appearance * Profile *The suspect drinks protein shakes *The suspect speaks Chinese Appearance *The suspect has acid burns Killer's Profile *The killer drinks protein shakes. *The killer has acid burns. *The killer speaks Chinese. *This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. *This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pair of Glasses, Faded Steno Pad) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks protein shakes) *Examine Pair of Glasses. (Result: Petals) *Examine Petals. (Result: Tillandsia stricta; New Suspect: Holden Kavanaugh) *Talk to Holden Kavanaugh about his glasses at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Tillandsia stricta identified under microscope) *Examine Faded Steno Pad. (Result: Mysterious Message; Victim identified: Melvin Mockingbird) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (00:00:05; New Crime Scene: Creepy Forest) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Torn Photo, Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Mysterious Message analyzed) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has acid burns) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (New Suspect: Clare Russo) *Talk to Clare Russo about her photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Clare identified on Old Photo) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Roswell Osborne) *Talk to Roswell Osborne about his messages towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Karen Dixon about the break-in at the café. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Karen's Café. (Clues: Voice Recorder, Cash Register; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Chinese) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Note from Victim; New Suspect: Caden Wong) *Talk to Caden Wong about the message on the receipt. (Prerequisite: Note from Victim revealed) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Torn Paper, Bloody Brooch; Available when all tasks before are completed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bank Notification) *Talk to Roswell about his mysterious loss of money. (Prerequisite: Bank Notification restored) *Examine Bloody Brooch. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *See why Clare's blood was on the victim's brooch. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Lie Detector. (Result: Lie Detector label; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *See why Caden robbed from the café. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector label revealed; New Lab Sample: Lie Detector Readings) *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (01:00:00) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Coffee Can, Faded Book Page; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Coffee Can. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Holden about being Melvin's ghostwriter. (Prerequisite: Death Threat found) *Examine Faded Book Page. (Result: Circled Words) *Analyze Circled Words. (09:00:00) *Talk to Karen about the victim proposing to her. (Prerequisite: Circled Words analyzed) *Investigate Traffic Light. (Clues: Camera, Syringe; Available when all tasks before are completed) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Must wait) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered; Must wait) *Take care of the killer now! Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to To Kill a Mockingbird, a novel by Harper Lee published in 1960. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Grimmslaught Category:Dark Forest